As a technique for charging a battery mounted on a vehicle such as a hybrid car or an electric car driven by an electric motor, a non-contact power transmission technique considering the convenience at the time of charging has attracted attention. Patent literature 1 describes a vehicle provided with a power reception apparatus that utilizes a non-contact power transmission technique. The power reception apparatus has a structure in which a coil and a core unit are sealed with a resin member, and heat generated from the coil and the core unit can be dissipated to the outside through the resin member.